


Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by simplyambyy



Series: A Celebration of Buddie [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas tree shopping, Domestic Fluff, Holiday Season, M/M, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy
Summary: Christopher had a doctor's appointment that morning, one of the few things that put a frown on the young boy's face so Buck suggested they'd do the one thing that would not only put Christopher in high spirits, but also help them get a jump-start on the holiday season: Christmas tree shopping.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: A Celebration of Buddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562698
Comments: 18
Kudos: 239





	Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

"I want that one!" Christopher yelled, pointing a hand at the tall Spruce tree.

He had been walking about ten paces ahead of Buck and Eddie. Normally, they wouldn't have let him stray so far ahead, but the Christmas Tree park was pretty empty except for the handful of employees and other small families shopping for trees of their own. It made sense, though, since it was in the middle of a work day so most adults would be at their jobs or sitting in traffic on their way to lunch.

Christopher had a doctor's appointment that morning, one of the few things that put a frown on the young boy's face so Buck suggested they'd do the one thing that would not only put Christopher in high spirits, but also help them get a jump-start on the holiday season: Christmas tree shopping. 

Eddie was a little hesitant about it, mainly because he didn't really have any decorations. During the relocation, Christmas decorations was the last thing he had thought to pack and the tree they used the previous year had been artificial....with the lights already attached. He had planned to use the same tree again, but seeing Christopher's face light up at the suggestion of picking out a tree made it hard, no, impossible to say no.

So here they were, walking through the fifteen-acre man-made forest of evergreen trees, following whatever direction Christopher had wanted to look in.

"Thanks for doing this," Eddie said, bumping shoulders with the taller man. "I know you could be doing something completely different with your day off."

Buck returned the bump with one of his own. "Aw, it's no problem, man. I love spending time with you guys. Look at how happy he is."

Buck jutted his chin out towards Christopher, but Eddie had already turned to look at his son. Christopher was having the time of his life, touching the tree that he had picked out. One of the park attendants had walked over and squatted down to talk to him. Eddie wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, but the woman was gesturing wildly with her hands and his son was laughing. 

"Plus," Buck added, stealing back Eddie's attention. "Now I don't have to throw elbows trying to pick out my tree the week before Christmas...again."

Eddie laughed before the words dawned on him. 

"Wait, I thought this tree was for me and Christopher?"

"Nope. You still have that fake tree, which is blasphemy by the way. This tree is all mine. You're welcome to come visit it whenever you want, though."

The blond gave him a wink before skipping ahead towards Christopher and the attendant, putting a hand on his mini best friend's shoulder. Shaking his head, Eddie continued towards the trio, listening to the woman tell Christopher all about the type of tree he had picked out and the type of wild animals that usually lived in it.

# *********

"Alright Diaz One and Diaz Two," Buck started before leaning toward Christopher and stage-whispered "Don't worry, you're Diaz One," causing he little guy to let out a laugh.

"It is time to deck the halls...and the tree...and the front door...just the entire place."

He dropped the large storage container on the ground in front of the couch. Eddie was close behind with a second container just as large and filled to the brim as the first one. Christopher had been carrying a bright red tree skirt over his shoulder as he walked beside Buck and in front of his father.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Christopher asked, putting the skirt down on the coffee table.

"Because Buck likes turning his home into a fire hazard," Eddie answered, placing his container down and ruffling his son's hair.

Buck rolled his eyes. 

"Guess who just got demoted to clean-up duty?" He said, teasingly causing Christopher to laugh.

The three spent the next several hours decorating the nine-foot tree that sat in the corner of Buck's small living room next to the television. There used to be an arm chair in that spot, but it had been moved to the storage cage in the basement of the building. Luckily, he had picked an apartment with a landlord nice enough to let the tenants store their things downstairs. 

From garland and lights trailing up the loft staircase and banister to the colorful wreath on the front door and battery-operated candles in the large windows, the apartment was properly decorated. Buck had wanted to go crazy with kitchen decorations, but Eddie reminded him that being a firefighter meant he wasn't supposed to actually _start_ the fires he was to put out. He had to settle with a shiny tinsel trim around the island counter.

They saved the tree for last, especially since Buck wasn't sure of the color scheme. He had blue, silver, red, and gold ornaments, multi-color tinsels and lights, as well as other types of decorations and had no idea which colors to choose. In the end, he let Christopher decide.

"All of them!"

Well, it was hard to argue with logic like that so the three got to work, finishing just in time for the pizza they ordered to get delivered. While Eddie went to the door to pay, Christopher and Buck finished putting the final decorations on the tree, including a couple of hand-made ones Christopher made in school. 

When Eddie returned, Buck had been in the middle of lifting Christopher to put the shimmering star topper on the tree. He quickly put the pie down and rushed to pull out his phone from his back pocket. He snapped a few pictures, one of Buck holding his son high to put the topper on, one with him actually placing the topper and one with Buck holding Christopher on his hip as they looked back at their work. 

Buck spotted him out of the corner of his eye and gave him a knowing smile. Eddie blushed and looked down at his phone, swiping between the three pictures he took, trying to figure out which would be the perfect lock screen choice.

"Come on, Eddie. It's time for you to be in a picture," Buck said, waving him over, Christopher now back on his feet.

Eddie walked towards them while Buck pulled out his own phone, taking a few steps back. Eddie scooped up his son, holding him the same way Buck had just seconds before. 

"A little to the left...no, the other left....no, the other left," Buck directed.

"Buck!" Both Diaz boys yelled out, Christopher laughing while Eddie was playfully exasperated.

"Alright, alright. Say 'cheese.'"

Buck took multiple pictures of Christopher and Eddie in different poses in front of the tree before Eddie waved him over.

"Come on, Buck. You belong in these pictures, too." 

While the words made his face light up, it had take Buck longer than he'd like to admit to not only figure out the camera timer setting, but also where to put the phone so that one, they'd all be in the frame, and two, it wouldn't fall and break. Finally, they figured it out and took two pictures, one full of smiles and the other with funny facial expressions.

"Alright, let's eat," Eddie said rubbing his hands together.

The brunet led Christopher over to the sink while Buck swiped at the new pictures in his phone, a fond smile stretching wide on his face.

"Buck!" The blond's head snapped up at the sound of his name.

"Coming," he called back, swiping the app away and tucking the phone into his pocket as he made his way over to his boys.


End file.
